official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Playgroup Star
Playgroup Star is the forty-second episode of the fifth series of Peppa Pig. It is the 254th episode overall. Synopsis Peppa gets her very first playgroup star in school for drawing a wonderful picture of her house and discovers that Daddy never got a playgroup star when he was young. Plot The episode starts off with Peppa drawing a beautiful picture of her home, when Madame Gazelle walks by, Peppa begins to explain the drawing and how she and her family are on the inside. Peppa then earns a playgroup star. Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig come to pick Peppa and George up and Peppa shows her parents that she earned a Playgroup Star. Mummy Pig has a flashback of her earning a Playgroup Star from when she was Peppa's age in Madame Gazelle's class from a drawing of an orange with limbs. Peppa asks Daddy Pig if he ever got one. Daddy Pig, knowing he never did tries to cover it up by saying how it was a long time ago and it didn't matter. Then, Mummy Pig butts her way into the conversation again and said she never remembered him getting one. Daddy Pig begins to blush in embarrassment and says it isn't a big deal. Peppa freaks out and tells him it is and that he needs to earn one. Daddy Pig replies telling her it's too late and grown-ups can't earn one. It then switches to a scene where Mr. Bull finishes fixing the school roof and Madame Gazelle rewards him with a Playgroup Star. Peppa tells her Daddy that he can because Mr. Bull got one. Peppa Pig were now in their beds about to go to sleep. Daddy Pig is there, tucking them into sleep. Peppa asks her father if he's upset about not earning a Playgroup Star and he says the more that he thinks of it the more he thinks he did deserve a Playgroup Star because he loved to make stuff when he was her age. After that, he brings Peppa and George into the attic to see his best drawing from when he was her age. Peppa thinks it's very good, so she brings it to Playgroup the next day to show Madame Gazelle and get her Daddy a Playgroup Star. When she walks in, Suzy Sheep sees the drawing and tells Peppa, "It isn't fair, you're too good at drawing." Peppa replies, "It isn't mine, it's my Daddy's!" Suzy then says it isn't too good for a grown-up, until Peppa says he drew it when he was their age. Madame Gazelle walks over to see what's going on and sees the drawing. She thinks it's Peppa's and compliments it. Peppa tells her it was her Daddy's from when she was little. Madame Gazelle claimed she remembered it and said her Daddy loved to draw when he was little. Peppa tells her that Madame Gazelle never gave her Daddy a Playgroup Star for it and Madame Gazelle is taken by surprise. She thought she did give it a Playgroup Star. Daddy Pig walks into Playgroup with Peppa and reassures her that she didn't. Madame Gazelle gives him one. Then Peppa informs everyone that her Daddy earned a Playgroup Star and everyone falls on the floor laughing. On this epilouge, the playgroup friends all transforms as Playgroup Star, they all yell and sing 'til it ends. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *George *Daddy Pig Suppporting Characters *Madame Gazelle *Suzy Sheep *Mummy Pig Minor Characters *Emily Elephant *Gerald Giraffe *Wendy Wolf *Pedro Pony *Richard Rabbit *Freddy Fox *Danny Dog *Zoe Zebra *Rebecca Rabbit *Mummy Sheep *Mummy Wolf *Mr. Fox *Mummy Elephant *Mr. Rabbit *Mummy Rabbit *Mr. Bull *Daddy Zebra (child, flashback) *Daddy Elephant (child, flashback) Trivia *Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig are seen wearing the same outfits from "The Time Capsule" and "Madame Gazelle's Leaving Party" during the flashback scenes. *This is the first time the attic of the Pigs' house is shown. *The title is a reference to the 1997 movie of the same name. Goofs/Errors * Its Likely if Madame Gazelle was not a kid when she teaches it’s unkown how madame gazelle still was a teacher when mummy and daddy pig were still kids expect madame gazelle Category:Episodes Category:Series 5